User talk:Christophee/Archive 8
Holiday Just a quick note to anyone who visits this page that I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so I won't be back until the 31st. I doubt many people will see this, or even notice I'm gone, but I'm mentioning it in case someone wants to leave me a message and wonders why I'm not answering. See you all in a week! Christophee (talk) 14:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hope you have a nice holiday. Where are you going out of interest? I've not long come back from a two week holiday in England (sadly not Bucks) and enjoyed it thoroughly, despite the iffy weather. As I said, have a nice time wherever you're going. STORM II 14:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm going to Bristol. I've never taken a holiday outside the UK because my family's never had enough money to do so. Christophee (talk) 15:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Have a good time, hope the weather stays nice for you. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I would LOVE if you moved my alternative seedings to a forum! Can you link the forum topic aswell to me? Sorry for being such a nuisance and causing any hassle, not my intention! 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I can see that I was probably being a tad greedy, so I thought I'd offer you the chance to be the host for the next Trivia Quiz, to be held some time during this Winter (preferably December). I'm coming to you since you asked a while ago, but I want it known now that I intend to stay as the host from now on. I thought it better to offer it to you now, so you have plenty of time to come up with questions. If you wish to take up the offer, or not, please message me back as soon as possible (on my talk page please, I can barely keep up with the Recent Activity these days). Datovidny (talk) 11:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Email Address I need to contact someone and can only do so via the "Emailuser" feature on the wiki, but I've changed email addresses since setting up this account. Do you know if I have to just set up another account with the new address to send the message? Datovidny (talk) 17:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know you were asking Christophee, but go to , click the big tab reading 'Email', and then it'll be obvious what to do from there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast. Datovidny (talk) 17:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I probably would have been able to help with this particular question, but Toast seems to be much better at technical stuff than I am, so he's a better bet to ask about these things in future. Christophee (talk) 17:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Christophee I'm trying to figure out why my update to the Chompalot page reverted back to the previous version, cheers Simon (aka chompalot)--Chompalot 19:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot wiki Hi Chris, Is there a way to contact you directly rather than on a public forum? regards Simon Chompalot 09:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I know this is on Christophee's page, but if you set up your account to send emails, then . It's not too difficult a job to set emailing up if you haven't done so (just head to preferences, click the email tab and it's pretty straightforward) but if you're stuck/don't want to fiddle with settings, arrange a time that both of you will be online at and head to chat. There is more than one way to have a private chat with him, choose the one that suits you best. STORM II 10:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I would suggest going with the email feature Storm2 mentioned. Christophee (talk) 15:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot Chris, Whilst I appreciate you have a view on how you want the Chompalot page to look. I am the owner, designer and builder of Chompalot. and I don't take kindly to being continually censored. Both Debs and I, when we saw this page were very upset at the arbitrary misleading and inaccurate descriptions and I applied myself to correcting the page to a state that we were happy with. If you do not allow us to correct the errors then we will demand that the page be deleted along with the photos which were taken from our website, without our permisson. As the people who took part in the event, and own the trophy we would like the page to reflect what actually took place. I am open to minor changes with discussion, but not arbitrary rewrites, which totally invalidates our contribution. Chompalot 18:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :In Christophee's latest edit of the page, his edit summaries read "some of the information can be restored, but it needs to be written better" and then "I've restored and cleaned up the changes to the intro - I'm not sure what to do with the battle summaries". It's right there on the edit summary page. What that means is that he was appriciative of the information, but not entirely happy with the way it was written (and, to be fair, the grammar wasn't great). He's still thinking about how best to do the battle summaries, but I'm sure he'll take into consideration what you wrote...the only thing he isn't sure about is how you wrote it. :Oh, and I hate to sound rude, but you do not own this Wikia. Chris does. This wikia covers as much as is known about all the robots and competitions in Robot Wars. If you're trying to say Chompalot can't have an article, then that destroys the point of the wikia. CrashBash (talk) 18:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps we took two of your images, that's yours, but the contents of this article were written by us, and are licensed under Creative Commons Copyright, so we have every right to keep it, even if the subject is dissatisfied with it. Regardless, we've made our best efforts to make our article resemble your changes to the article, while also going along the general writing standards of the wiki, so it should meet your requirements. If there are more "errors", we'd like you to tell us what they are here, and then we can work together to incorporate these apparent truths, while meeting our standards of writing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::ToastUltimatum is right, we really need to learn to compromise, guys.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: It says on the front page of the Robot Wars Wiki - The Robot Wars encyclopedia that anyone can edit. It doesn't say and then we'll delete it all because of a few typos. ::I wouldn't have though alienating the roboteers of the sport about which you claim to be writing was a sensible way to go about documenting it. ::I will reserve judgement on the chompalot page until I see what chris does with the "battle summaries" however I don't see what the problem was with what I wrote. ::On another topic, did I see a technogames listing somewhere. I'm sure I saw a link earlier but cannot find it now. Chompalot 22:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::If you would like to post anything, please do so on Chompalot's talk page (every article has one). We will quite happily read through your explanations and we'll see how we can add it, whilst keeping to the format. But Chompalot's article is staying where it is. CrashBash (talk) 23:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::In fairness, that post was topical to this conversation, so did need to stay here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The information has now been restored (and looks like it has been cleaned up too) so I think that should put an end to this discussion. I understand the reason why CrashBash originally reverted the edit, and I also understand why Chompalot felt aggrieved about it being reverted. In hindsight, we could have cleaned up and corrected the edit sooner rather than simply reverting it, but I don't think anyone is really in the wrong here, so let's just move on. Christophee (talk) 16:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I was trying to edit a page and it came up with a message saying I had been blocked from Wikia for spamming. I tried a couple of other pages and the same thing happened. Apparently this is the only page I can edit. Is anyone else having this problem or is it just me? If I have truly been blocked then I cannot imagine why. Christophee (talk) 16:07, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I can edit now. Must have been some weird glitch in the system that fixed itself as I was editing this page. Christophee (talk) 16:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Possible that because you've been editing the same few pages very often, you hit a spam filter? Matt Talk to me 16:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe. Hopefully it won't happen again. Christophee (talk) 19:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 86.5.177.64 has created two pages, Melting Pot and Acid Bath, that are of no use to the wiki. As well as deleting them, I suggest you give the IP a long ban, because IPs are considered expendable and also to show him it's not acceptable. Regards, STORM II 21:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I would oppose blocking the user. I think this is a case of a passerby visiting the wiki, noticing that we lacked an article, and putting some jargon in there to turn the link blue, and perhaps also encouraging the article being made properly. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Good point, although the content of Acid Bath makes me think otherwise. Let's play it by ear, see what happens next and take action from there. STORM II 22:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I only took notice of the content of Melting Pot. Yes, it is a vandal, and will require blocking, which I shall now do. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ta for that, I went here because I forgot you were an admin. Let's be honest, Melting Pot was rather mild compared to Acid Bath, which was undoubtedly vandalism. Had I not logged onto the wiki as it happened, who knows how long it could have stayed there... STORM II 22:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sure one of us would have noticed it eventually, but it certainly helps to have users alert us to this sort of thing, so thanks for that. Christophee (talk) 00:19, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Robots from Yorkshire I understand that you deleted this category a while back for being "unneeded and not an official county", I would argue that it should be recreated, if nothing else, just to remove it in the Wanted Articles list. Datovidny (talk) 17:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think Christophee deemed it unneeded because we already have Robots from West, East Yorkshire etc. categories. Still, they can easily be treated as subcategories, I'm fine with having a general category for Yorkshire. Though my opinions may be invalid, being a Yorkshireman myself :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::If we can find out where "The Iron Mask" came from we might be able to eliminate it altogether. The show only gives the location "Yorkshire" and nothing more specific. StalwartUK 17:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Exactly. I think I may have found Tait Sievers on a job seeking website see here. My logic is this: Tait Sievers is not the most common of names, he lists his location as Yorkshire, and he works as a prop maker, which would make sense as Jonathan Pearce describes him as "very talented" at designing. His picture and educational information seem to roughly correspond to it being the same person. Perhaps we can get in touch? Matt Talk to me 17:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmm, it appears my link doesn't work, so just look him up on that site. Matt Talk to me 17:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you can contact him then great, as long as we aren't too intrusive. Remember he may have moved around a bit since Robot Wars, being over a decade ago and all. StalwartUK 17:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) He went to Cleveland to study, Toast, would you distinguish that as west or East? Datovidny (talk) 17:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :That would actually be North Yorkshire, the ceremonial county that much of Cleveland is now part of. StalwartUK 17:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it would just be right to just recreate the category, with The Iron Mask in it, as well as the other two subcategories, what does everyone think to that? Datovidny (talk) 17:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd say that would be a good idea. I have tried to find out The Iron Mask's county in the past with no success. Christophee (talk) 18:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I found Tait Sievers on Facebook, where I saw he was from Cleveland, and it turns out he was from North Yorkshire, and since we had South Yorkshire as a category too, I thought I'd create a category for North Yorkshire. Datovidny (talk) 18:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Good work. It looks like we're having the general category anyway though, even though I'm not sure it's at all necessary now. I guess it doesn't do any harm though, so I don't mind if it stays. Christophee (talk) 18:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, why did you change the wording in the descriptions for a couple of those categories? Now they're inconsistent with the rest of the county categories. Christophee (talk) 18:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, it just didn't look right that places being distinguished as counties were being put into another category before England, but I can change them back if you want. Datovidny (talk) 20:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::But the four different parts of Yorkshire are separate counties, so it's completely accurate. I'll see if I can find a good way of wording it. Christophee (talk) 13:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, This is the Tait Sievers from North Yorkshire, yes Ive been to cleveland college of art and design and I specialised in props and animatronics. Just to prove I do exist and to put your minds at rest. The iron mask has long been out of action as has its sequel robot Ksam Nori (sometimes spelled Qsam Nori) which never made it through the qualifiers. 18:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Tait, just moving this up here with the rest of the discussion. Thanks for letting us know my suspicions were correct. If you having anything you want to contribute to your robots page, please go ahead. Matt Talk to me 21:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you indeed for the information. Could you quickly tell us which series you attempted to enter Ksam Nori into? Do you have any images of it? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I know this is a long shot, but do you happened to remember which robot(s) you battled in the qualifiers? Christophee (talk) 18:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Series 3 had no qualifiers. Datovidny (talk) 18:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I would think Christophee was referring to Qsam Nori's qualifiers. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yes indeed. Sorry for not making that clear. Christophee (talk) 20:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Community Corner Seeing as we don't have a News template, I reckon we should mention the recent Robot Wars news in Community Corner. As the Community Corner is signed by you, I'll leave the job to you, if you agree with adding it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll link to the news story as well. If the new Robot Wars goes ahead, I think it may be a good idea to introduce a news template. Christophee (talk) 13:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::A shame then that I requested the old FRA News forum page to be deleted. Datovidny (talk) 15:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit Count Hello, I was wondering something about the Edit Count. On my old account, I made 268 main space edits, and on my current one, I have made 204 combined main space and file edits up to this point. After 28 more edits I will have made 500 overall so would I be eligible to participate in the Arena forum (I heard that at least one user has made it this way), or is it counted from scratch? Thanks for the help. MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 12:05, March 8 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I have now passed the 500 edit count. MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 01:50, March 11 2013 (UTC) Job List Do you think it would be a god idea to have a link to the Job List on the Main Page? Datovidny (talk) 10:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, it seems like the sort of thing that should be in the 'Helping Out' section on the main page. It's quite far down the page though. I'm not sure how many new users see it. Christophee (talk) 10:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, isn't that section meant to be very visible? If so, wouldn't a slight redesign to the Main Page layout be a good idea? Not that I could offer anything in terms of guidance. Datovidny (talk) 19:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::While I'm thinking of it, and I can't edit on it, I think the "Outside Robot Wars" project should be added to the Job List. Datovidny (talk) 19:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not great at redesigning the main page. When I try, I normally end up messing the whole thing up. Good idea about the Outside Robot Wars thing. I'll add that now. Christophee (talk) 20:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sabre Tooth My email's been playing up so I can't reply to you there. Essentially, my sister knew a family of the same name who lived in our Hazelmere, so without knowing a county, I put 2 and 2 together and made 5. The announcer was right. Helloher I'm back, and hopefully for good 12:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, that's quite a coincidence. Thanks for replying. Christophee (talk) 12:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) My Votes What are you doing, why are you removing my votes? I thought we agreed that you would let me vote if I could make 300 edits by the end of the month, which I have.--GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :This is what I said, taken directly from your talk page: You're currently on 196 mainspace/filespace edits, so if you can reach 300 by the end of the month, I'll give you early permission. Note that I specified 300 mainspace/filespace edits, and you have only reached 244 so far. I have offered you a different way of gaining permission on your talk page though, which shouldn't take you too long to achieve. If you can do it quickly enough, then I'll reinstate your votes for the current round. Your votes from the last round remain invalid though. I hope that's cleared the situation up. Please rest assured that I don't enjoy denying people permission, but we have rules that should be upheld. Christophee (talk) 15:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I've only come back recently, so I'm probably missing something, but why are a bunch of old pictures like Bigger Brother and Storm II turning up in the Recent Uploads bar? /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 17:49, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :That was me. I edited out the borders and reuploaded them. StalwartUK 18:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 18:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Titan I reckon the the one with John and Sarah should be kept and the one of it in the pits should be deleted. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't disagree with you. Have you proposed this on the talk page so others can give their opinions? Christophee (talk) 13:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Jimlaad43 Arena Does that mean when they add up to 500, I have arena privileges? Sandbox I don't mind you editing my sandbox to delete that picture from the slideshow. I must admit that I have edited Liam Byrant's user page to put links in the competition tables if there is a robot that is built by a team/is a modified (and possibly renamed) version of a robot with a page on this wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed that when I was restoring the Barnsley results. Christophee (talk) 00:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) facts Can you add the following facts to the Did You Know template as I can't edit it. *...that Bigger Brother has battled more UK Grand Champions than any other robot, competing against 5 out of 6? *...that, out of all 7 series, heats L, M and N have never had a heat winner go on to reach the grand final of the concurrent main competition? *...that of the 36 competing teams/drivers from the First Wars (including the Stock Robots), exactly half of them returned for the Second Wars? *...that only one of the six robots to come first in both the Gauntlet and the Trial (Robot The Bruce) went on to win its heat? *...that no Annihilator except the first was comprised entirely of robots that had taken part in the chronologically-closest main competition? If you could add these to the Did You Know template, I'll be grateful. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think the better alternative would be to unprotect the Did You Know template. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Especially if we have somebody who will regularly update them. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I have removed the protection from the template. Hopefully people will not edit it themselves now that they can. If that starts to happen, I will have to restore the protection. Christophee (talk) 00:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Possible spinner events? I found this-http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/threads/11737-any-working-heavyweight-spinners-around. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Very interesting stuff. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 16:39, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Images categories Excuse me Mr. Chris? I see that my inbox has been overloaded with alerts about you putting my images into categories, don't get me wrong, I'm not angry about it, but do you think you can tell me in layman's terms (not wiki jargon) how to categorise the images myself? It will save you a job in the long term. :When uploading, you can add Category:Personal Images (for example) in the description, and that should add the category automatically. Alternatively, once the images have been uploaded, you can use the 'Add category' button at the bottom of the file page. Christophee (talk) 17:15, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::And this doesn't show up in the actual description? --BBTS :) (talk) 17:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::No, It ends up in the categories box down at the bottom of the page. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, thank you Mr. Chris --BBTS :) (talk) 17:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::You're very welcome, Mr Wolf (I hope you don't mind me calling you that). Christophee (talk) 18:25, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind that at all, in fact it reminds me of a happier time as a child in the playground (What's the time Mr. Wolf?) --BBTS :) (talk) 19:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, PS, I added the lyrics for Android Love to it's page, I thought that (rather major) update was needed. --BBTS :) (talk) 19:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Drop Zone mk2 I've just noticed DZ2 has recently made quite a lot of edits and seems to be near the 500 mainspace edits. You were the person who added this to my talk page, so I thought I'd let you know. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for alerting me. It's not an easy thing to keep track of. I usually only notice when people actively want to take part in the Arena. Christophee (talk) 00:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :My favourites are on my user page. I don't really have any least favourites. Christophee (talk) 20:40, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Password Help On this wiki I am known as Drop Zone mk2, but I need help logging back in, as I have misremembered my password. (I thought it was MetalMayhem, but the computer dosen't recognise this) I asked for an email reminder, but I have not recieved it. You may be skeptical that I am Drop Zone mk2, but I am, and I can prove it as I know my first picture upload was the version of Twister that failed to qualify for Series 6, my email adress is chelseadalek@btinternet.com, and among my most notable edits was the Fun Fax article, creating the Charybdis page and the UK championship page. 10:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Do you want me to help you with your password problems, or do you just want to prove who you are so you can still vote in the Arena even if you can't access your account? I don't think I can help you with the password as I don't really know how the Wikia systems work. I believe you are who you say you are, but I think I know of a way you can prove it if you really want to. Did you sign up to Wikia with that email address you mentioned? If so, I can email your account through Wikia and you can tell me what I said. Christophee (talk) 14:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I have managed to sort the problem out. The mistake I made was forgetting the password isn't case sensitive, so I managed to log back in. It was a silly mistake to make, but I usually have the "keep me logged in setting on", so I forgot what my password, and I also got confused with the password I had an an old Robot Wars forum. However, I am now having another problem. When I logged in, the wiki dosent seem to be loading properly. The "recent activity and uploads" section that should be on the right hand side of the page dosent load up, the thumbnail images don't show, and I cant edit because the editor dosen't load (hence why I signed out to send you this message) amongst others. Strangely, this only happens when I am logged in, and is the same with all "specialist" wikias, (I tried looking at the Star Wars and Harry Potter Wikis). My internet says it is an error with the page. If you have any idea what I should do, that would help. 15:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like a problem that will fix itself over time. If it's still like that in a few days, it might mean contacting the Wikia staff or making a new account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:12, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Help What category do I put on File:Mechatron.png and File:DavidWreckem.png? Do I put them in outside of Robot Wars? Sam (BAZINGA) 00:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Also done the images of merchandise. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for doing that. It's good to see that people still pay attention to the job list. I've sorted out those two images for you. Christophee (talk) 14:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I look at it from time-to-time. I'm trying to get rid of the red links ATM. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC)